


Demonstrations

by Icse



Series: Humility Side-fics & One-Shots [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking the noise out of Anakin's head, Kinda kinky not gonna lie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse
Summary: Celebrating 1000 hits on A Lesson in Humility with some smut. As always, you don't need to know either the SW or AC universe."I've always known you liked boys, Obi. Don't you remember when we were novices and you really enjoyed it when I su-" the rest of his words were muffled behind Kenobi's hand."We agreed to never speak of that again, Vos. We were young and it was puberty.""So that's what you were really doing when you said you were practicing pinning." Anakin mused, watching the color rise on Obi-Wan's cheeks before the man turned and stalked a short distance away from them."Well, Novice," Quinlan winked, "he wasn't quite lying."“Tell me more.” The younger assassin grinned, leaning forward in anticipation.





	Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_obsidian_ronin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/gifts).



> Celebrating 1000 hits on [A Lesson in Humility](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10710732/chapters/23727408), have some shameless threesome smut from an abandoned plot idea with my new OT3. 
> 
> So consider this is an AU stand alone in Humiliverse.

"I've always known you liked boys, Obi. Don't you remember when we were novices and you really enjoyed it when I su-" the rest of his words were muffled behind Kenobi's hand.

"We agreed to never speak of that again, Vos. We were young and it was puberty." 

"So that's what you were really doing when you said you were practicing pinning." Anakin mused, watching the color rise on Obi-Wan's cheeks before the man turned and stalked a short distance away from them.

"Well, Novice," Quinlan winked, "he wasn't quite lying."

“Tell me more.” The younger assassin grinned, leaning forward in anticipation. 

“You will do no such thing, Quinlan! You swore you’d never say anything!” Kenobi was nearly fuming in anger and embarrassment. He glared at Vos who only grinned in return and sauntered toward him.

“You’re right, I did swear I wouldn’t  _ say _ anything. Demonstrating, however, doesn’t break that oath.” The look he gave the other man was nothing short of a downright leer. It’s not like Obi-Wan had gotten less attractive since their days as novices. If anything, he’d grown more attractive with the well-groomed beard and tight compact muscle he knew was hidden by the robes. A small part of Quinlan felt guilty for doing this behind Ventress’ back, but was it really cheating if it was with a friend just for old time’s sake?

When Quinlan leaned in to kiss him, Obi-Wan shoved him away, “We’re doing nothing of that sort.”

Stumbling backwards with a laugh, Vos tripped and ended up in Anakin’s lap. Grinning, he turned to straddle the younger man and winked suggestively at him, “Well what about you, pretty boy? Would you like a demonstration?”

“I think a demonstration could be accommodated.” Anakin returned the grin with a suggestive look of his own, hands coming up to lightly rest against the other’s thick biceps. Past Quinlan’s head he could see the shocked expression on his Master’s face which only served to goad him into action. 

If Vos noticed the glance behind him he didn’t pay it any mind, fisting his hand in Anakin’s hair and pressing a kiss to his lips. Quickly, the kiss deepened with Vos’ tongue pressing in his mouth and swallowing the moans coming from him. Anakin felt himself hardening as his head was pulled back by the grip in his hair, exposing his throat for Vos to suck and nip down. A harder bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder had him moaning, sinking his hands in the other man’s hair and pulling him closer as the bite was soothed with gentle kisses and licks.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he should be angry, jealous, or aroused by the display in front of him. On one hand, Vos knew Anakin was his and was daring to touch and kiss him like that anyway. On the other hand, Anakin rarely melted that fast with him and they did make a rather pretty sight. His cock twitched in agreement as he drank in the sight of Vos’ larger and darker form straddling Anakin sitting on the rock. The light from the fire flickered across them, illuminating the white Assassin robes that peeked from under the dark gray Templar clothing. 

The unadulterated moans coming from Anakin drove him to at least get in control of the situation again. He moved to stand right behind his lover, letting his hands roam over the hard chest as his eyes met Quinlan’s. There was still a cocky grin on his face, but Kenobi grinned right back at him albeit a bit more sadistically. 

They both looked at the younger man coming undone beneath them, his eyes half-lidded in lust and red lips wet and swollen from the kissing. Obi-Wan couldn’t resist the sight, leaning down to kiss him hard and possessively. One hand fisted in the dirty blonde hair above Quinlan’s as his other grabbed the other man’s robes to pull him closer.

“I thought you didn’t want a demonstration, Kenobi.” Vos’ voice was roughened with arousal but still carried a light teasing tone.

Growling, Obi-Wan released his lover from the kiss only to pull Quinlan up to him, trapping Anakin between them. They stared at each other for a moment before lunging into a kiss, hands grasping at their robes as their teeth clashed in a fight for dominance. When they had been younger, Obi-Wan had been the one to yield but now he no intention of letting that happen. He grabbed the black dreadlocks and yanked hard, taking advantage of the distraction to slip his tongue in Vos’ mouth and claim his victory. Slowly, their kisses gentled and hands wandered to refamiliarize themselves with each other over the layers of their clothes. 

A muffled whine broke them apart, sharing a conspiratorial grin before pulling away from each other. Anakin was panting, face flushed from being pressed between them for so long. Obi-Wan pulled his lover to lean against him, hands already starting to work at getting him undressed.

Vos smiled, pressing a kiss to the Assassin’s nose. “He is rather pretty, Kenobi. Especially like this.” He started unbuckling the worn belt, fingers slipping down to occasionally brush against the straining member. 

“Oh yes, he’s very lovely like this. Very compliant too. Isn’t that right, novice?” Calloused fingers trailed over the firm jaw before pressing between parted lips. “Suck on them, novice, show how good of a boy you are to Quin.”

Lips closed around the fingers, sucking on them noisily. Anakin's eyes were closed in pleasure, the wet noises punctuated by muffled moans as the fingers pressed deeper towards his throat.  

The sight of Anakin greedily sucking on Obi-Wan’s fingers had Vos hard and aching. His fingers fumbled as he undid the buckles to the Assassin's weapons, letting them drop carelessly to the ground next to them. Normally he was so well composed in these situations, but between the fact that this was a teenage fantasy come to life and the realization that Anakin apparently had no gag reflex, his control was slipping. He slid his hands under the white robes to pull them up, exposing the pale skin and slim waist.

Kenobi pulled his fingers from his lover’s mouth, “Come on, dear one, arms up.” He helped Quinlan strip off the robes and tunic, running his hands down the firm chest before tweaking his nipples. Leaning down, he pressed hard kisses below the sensitive ears, letting his hands wander over to Vos. He leered at the other man, “Why don’t you get more comfortable?” 

“You sure you just don’t want to see more of this sexy body?” Vos replied cheekily with a wink, standing up and stripping down to his waist. He freed his erection, giving it a few strokes before looking at Obi-Wan for permission. At the nod, he took a step forward pressing his member to Anakin’s lips. “Open up, pretty boy.”

Anakin opened his mouth obediently, his mind already slipping towards the pleasant haze he always felt when his Master took control. He enjoyed being pressed between the two men, their bodies warm against his chest and back. His tongue lathed against the underside of Quinlan’s cock as he relaxed his throat to take it deeper. 

“He’s rather talented, isn’t he?” Obi-Wan stroked Anakin’s head, tangling his fingers in the soft hair again. His own cock was starting to throb with need, but he ignored it in favor of pulling Vos back in for  another kiss. He shuddered in arousal at the choking noises his lover made as he was forced to take all of the other man’s cock at once. It seemed to have the same effect on Vos, their kiss growing more desperate and full of teeth. 

Quinlan groaned and pulled away, already riding the edge of his orgasm from the hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He pushed Anakin off, shuddering as his sensitive head scraped against teeth. “If you keep that up, I’m going to cum far too soon.” 

“That would be a shame so early, Vos. You’ve only had a small sample.” Still fully dressed, Obi-Wan freed his cock and grabbed it, rubbing the pre-cum onto Anakin’s cheek. He shifted to stand at his shoulder so he could rub his cock against the soft lips. “Suck.”

“Need help getting undressed?” He squeezed the base of his cock to back off the pleasure pooling in his gut. His hands pulled at the black robes before grabbing the belt wrapped around the trim waist.

“I’m always up for assistance.” The wink was teasing despite the blow job he was receiving, a grin on his face as Quinlan quickly stripped off his clothing. “I think we should all get more comfortable, don’t you?” He slid his cock free and pulled Anakin up by his hair, “Come on, dearest.”

They moved over to where their bedrolls had been set up, lowering a stumbling Anakin down to onto the blanket. Quinlan helped Anakin strip off his remaining clothes while Obi-Wan went back and grabbed their belts and weapons, tossing them next to the bed. He dug through one of the pouches of Anakin’s belt and pulled out a vial.

“On your knees, Novice.” He helped Anakin up to his knees and pushed his thighs apart. Then he popped the vial open, drizzling the oil over the puckered entrance before pressing a finger against the opening. It slid in easily, his other hand stroking the firm globes still covered in bite marks from their last time together. Unable to resist, he leaned in to add to the fading ones as he slid in a second finger.

“Fuck this is hot.” Quinlan ran his fingers across the heaving flank, tracing the scars running across them. He shifted closer, fingers tracing further down before wrapping around the leaking cock and pumping it a few times. The moans it drew out made his cock twitch with anticipation, “You’re such a good boy.”

Anakin was coming undone between the hand wrapped around his cock and the fingers prodding at his prostate. He knew he wasn’t allowed to cum yet, but his body was already on the edge and he whined, trying to pull away from the fingers which only drove him into the hand around his cock. Tears leaked from his eyes as he managed to cry out one word, “Please!”

“You’re so pretty when you beg, but you know the rule, Novice.” Obi-Wan let his fingers slide out and smiled at the frustrated groan Anakin made. “I think Vos should get to have you first while you suck me, doesn’t that sound nice?” When there wasn’t a verbal reply, he slapped the marked ass hard. “Answer me, boy.”

Not even sure of the question, Anakin nodded and mumbled, “Yes, Master.”

Vos chuckled, releasing his hold of Anakin’s cock and patting his hip, “So well trained, I might have to get some pointers from you, Kenobi.”

The laugh that answered was full and hearty, “That’s a good one, Vos. Ventress would chew you up and eat you for breakfast if you tried anything of the sort. There is no doubt in anyone’s mind who has the ultimate authority between the two of you.”

Switching places with Kenobi, Vos shook his head with a smile, “Then I’ll just have to savor your hard work.” The head of his cock slid against the slick crack before pressing against the puckered opening. Not able to resist any longer, he slid fully into the hot, tight sheath with a shuddering groan. “Gods, so good, pretty boy.” 

Unable to suppress a loud moan, Obi-Wan shifted in front of Anakin and pushed his head down to place his cock right at the waiting mouth. There was no hesitation as the lips wrapped around his cock without any prompting and began sucking. He threaded his hands in his hair, holding him in place as he thrust up into the warm cavern. Pleasure coursed through him as he felt Anakin choke on his cock as each thrust from Vos drove him deeper.

Quinlan paused in his thrusting to watch Obi-Wan’s face contort with pleasure. He rolled his hips gently at a whimper, running his hands soothingly over the wide, scarred back of Anakin. Pressing a kiss to the trembling shoulder, he murmured in Anakin’s ear,  “Good boy, such a good boy for us.”

“Yes, such a good boy, Novice.” Kenobi smoothed his hands through the sweaty locks, letting Anakin off his cock to catch his breath. He admired the flushed face and the string of spit dangling between the red lips and his cock.  He watched as Vos resumed his thrusting, Anakin looked absolutely wrecked at this point, an expression he loved to see on the handsome face time and time again. 

Feeling his climax approaching, Vos dug his fingers into the slim hips for more leverage. He bit his lip, his thrusts speeding up and losing cadence as he chased his pleasure. His body bowed as he came, hands clamped down in a bruising grip and stars burst from behind his eyelids from the intensity of his orgasm. As aftershocks rolled through him, he slumped over Anakin’s back with a tired grin, “Fuck.”

The squelching noise as Quinlan pulled out made him grimace, but he did enjoy watching his cum run down the pale thighs. He patted Anakin’s flank much like he would a horse, “Good boy, Ani. Very good boy.” Just for his amusement he grasped the leaking cock and gave it a few pumps, grinning at the tremors that wracked through the younger man’s body and the desperate incoherent pleas repeated in a litany. 

“Now, now, Vos. Don’t get him in trouble, he’s been doing very well so far.” Kenobi chided Vos, pulling Anakin’s mouth off his cock again to take the place Vos had just vacated. He ran his fingers gently across the muscled shoulders and down the heaving rib cage. Placing a kiss on the center of his back, he guided his cock in the wet and sloppy hole, feeling the rush of Quinlan’s cum around his length. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling, but watching his boy get fucked was well worth it. 

Anakin’s sheath was still tight around his cock, his lover making sure to squeeze down rhythmically every time he was fully settled in him. Obi-Wan knew he wasn’t going to last long, having already been close from Anakin’s talented mouth. His thrusts were hard and punishing, wanting to make sure that his lover knew who it was fucking him even though he’d just allowed another man to do so. If anything, that had cemented his ownership of the man, that Anakin hadn’t protested even once to be fucked by another man. 

Reaching underneath, Kenobi grabbed Anakin’s throbbing cock and started jerking it off in time with thrusts directed right at his prostate. They were both spiralling into pleasure together when Obi-Wan leaned over to bite the back of his lover’s neck hard, tipping them both over the edge. He came with a loud growl, his teeth drawing blood as pleasure coursed through him before bonelessly collapsing on Anakin. 

Immediately, he pulled Anakin into his arms and rolled them to their sides while staying inside him. He gently shushed his lover’s sobs, pressing kisses into the sweaty hair and licking the blood away from the new bite mark on his neck.

“Shh… shhh… You’re okay, dear one. You did so good, such a good boy, Ani.” He held him close as Anakin’s body shook with the force of his sobs. Kenobi met Vos’ gaze and gestured for him to get on the other side of Anakin to reassure him. 

“Yes, such a good boy for us.” Quinlan didn’t hesitate, sinking down next to Anakin and crowding against him in a comforting gesture after using a discarded shirt to wipe off most of the cum splattered on his chest and thighs. He ignored the tears and snot gathering on his shoulder in favor of making soothing noises and whispering praises while rubbing his hands along the lean body.

Nestled tightly between the two of them, Anakin quieted down, their quiet words and touches soothing his overwhelming thoughts and emotions. Trapped by their arms and bodies, he felt safe and secure, protected from his demons, cocooned into the peaceful haze that settled over him. It felt like floating, only their touch keeping him anchored to his body. When he finally drifted into sleep, no nightmares haunted him, only the peaceful nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't fit with Humility since the plot changes we've made but there's no sense in letting good shameless smut go to waste, eh?
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [IcseK](http://IcseK.tumblr.com)


End file.
